lost time
by sandra-carter
Summary: John is back, helen will resist him for much longer? what happens to Ashley when she goes with the Cabal?
1. After

Note: this take places after revelations

Helen sits in the chair and puts her face between her hands, John reached around her and puts his hand on her shoulder

"Helen?" he called softly

"Sorry ... I ..." She did not know how to forgive is so much now was going through her mind…John understands because he also understood how much she loved Ashley.

"We will find her " Tears started to form in the eyes of helen

"you sure about that? will not be easy to find her , there are many…" her is suddenly interrupted by him

"I just know ..." Will and Clara were present in the room and concentrate on trying to get back Ashley,

"how do we know that you are not behind this?" Will points to John

"I was here all the time" John answered

"As far as we know, could have been you.!" For some reason Will was sure that he was robbed the blood

"Assure you ... I did not "helen was tired of this thread and put an end

"Stop ... please… this moment I do not want to know who stole the blood, I just want to find Ashley and bring her home, if you want to discuss all right… but please ... not now" her voice emanating despair, anger, frustration, helplessness… Clara looked at them

"this is not the time for discussions, but the time for us to unite and face the greatest threat so far known." John and Will felt that now they had to find Ashley

Helen leaves the room because she does not handle more insure the tears

"helen… "John shouted and tried to go after her, Will grabbed him by the arm

"She needs to be alone " jonh nod and leaves the room leaving Will and Clara

***********************************Sanctuary ***************************************

Helen was at the top of the tower, where she usually go, when she needs to think, reflect, unwind the head…

Helen cried freely now because no one could see, everyone thought she was invincible, but the truth is that her breaks because she was human, immortal, but human.

Helen hears steps behind her and clean the tears with the hand, she knows who is the essence of him is unmistakable…

" Jonh… "helen says his name, but is not sure if he heard

"Helen" yes ... he heard ... broke his heart to hear her so ... desperate

He came close behind her ... putting his arms around her, to protect helen from cold, but mainly from fear… she did not expect that approach him, but retreated Helen grabbed the arms of him that were in her waist.

"Thank you …" he does not understand the why of her thanks

"For what?" she turns up for him, touch him in the face and answered

"For being here "John smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I always go to be here helen, although that has been passed… "a few more tears fall

"Why must be so? Why cannot I be happy? " John seems confused

"I thought you were happy?" Helen looks at him and wet her lips

"Not entirely, I have our daughter and I thank God for that, but missing something ... and I noticed that is missing in my life is you John. "John did not know what to say

"Helen… I ..." Helen smiled and put a finger on his lips

"I know that you have no idea what to say… I thought I did not want to know more about you, since that day I was shattered, you broke my heart, you hurt me the worst possible way… but the truth is ... you changed and… "She lowers the head "should be concentrated on finding Ashley" John puts a hand on the chin of helen, look in her eyes…

"Just says you were saying…" he practically begged because hope was growing in his heart. She looked into his eyes

"sometimes it takes gestures to express words"

Helen raised her head and touches her lips in his, John responds by opening the mouth and inviting her to come,

Helen accepts and explores his mouth and he to her as if it was the first time…

Only stop when they needed air… when obtained what they wanted. John smashes him in the mouth of helen, running with his hands, her body.

She moans when he is close to her breast… ""Oh God John" he was getting horny and did not want to rush Helen, would be difficult to stop once you start.

"Helen ... is you sure about this?" He caresses her face

"I want this for so long… yes I am sure" he embraces helen and teleport up to her room…

Comments:

liked it and want more, just say so ... feedback yes please

English is not my first language, is Portuguese so if contain some error, I apologize


	2. Consolation

AN/ : excuse was lack of time on my part, my exams are at the door, but here is another chapter hope you like

***********************************************************************************************************************

Morning Helen awakens and begins to stir, turn it to the side she sees she is confused to see him next to her but then everything starts to make sense.

_Flashback_

_In an instant they were in her room, his mouth covered every inch of her mouth,she knew it was a mistake, but everything was out of place she would later blame the weakness of her alternatives with was not Jack the Ripper, but also, was not the man she loved for a long time ago._

_John continued to draw him the way along the neck of Helen, the only thing she could do was moan,his hands go up a little more for her breasts, and go further when it touches the tip of her bra,as his mouth devoured her mouth, then all the uncertainties and insecurities of Helen were allayed._

_He pushes her against the bed and throws Helen in the mattress, kissing her breast while his hands were busy with her thighs ...her moaning even more, with her hands that explored his chest, thinking that he had many clothes, she tried to take his shirt so that it departed from him and pulled him the shirt._

_He further deepened the kiss they shared, he took the shirt of helen exposing her breasts even more..._

_"God so beautiful!..." looked in her eyes with passion "I missed you all these years, every day " she could see truth, feeling, passion... LOVE_

_she made it a caress in his face, she gave him kisses all over his face leaving a trail closed his eyes enjoying _

_"me too Jonh..., very ... oh God I miss you so much!"He takes the pants of her gently,then takes his pants he throws up on her, with arms alongside the head of Helen ,even with the boxers she could feel his erection against her thigh he drops in her mouth for a kiss more passionate the taste of her, her unmistakable smell , nobody could compare to hand take her underwear off, he does the same ,at that time none of them had nothing more to hide the feelings, bodies, everything was naked they just had to let it take the wave of passion that struck ._

_Helen looked John in the eye and smiled timidly, although he felt a desire to have her there in that exact moment .He waited for her consent, as expected kissed her, hugged her, helen did not feel pressured, which she wanted so much as he... He positioned in the center of it,she could feel the rubbing of his penis ,she also knew that she was ready with what he did, she was growing wet at all times. she kissed again._

_" I'm ready Jonh "_

_John entered her, she trembled,he thought it was because of the emotion, the pleasure .When he started to move he encountered some resistance, as he heard her gasp_

_"Helen?"he asked still inside_

_"sorry .. has been a long time" really has been a long time since she took a man _

_"you want me to remove?" she smiled the concern shown by him _

_"no ... everything is fine I just need time to .." he knew what she meant, as had happened before when she decided to give him first_

_"adjust it? " he raised the eyebrows and laughed it_

_  
"Yeah .. sorry again " she kissed him with passion that he rewards with fervor, she raised her hips to and encouraged him to move,each thrust is stifling, hot, lickerish _

_He takes her nipples to his mouth, she pushes his face against her breast ,after a few pulses of pain were replaced by pleasure,she wanted him to be deeper and faster. He began to feel the need to increase pace, to go deeper he touched in that G spot , God ... Now she was beginning to feel the pleasure, she moans high ._

_"jonh don`t stop .... please" she begs him, as he beat in that place ,she did not want to know Ashley, Cabal`s , biological weapon ... nothing ...he kisses her again, pressing her against the mattress .she crosses her legs behind his back so he can go even deeper ...she begins to feel the climax to explode, and begin to tremble in his arms, wailing and nailing the nails in his back  
_

_he tries to slow but not avoid surrendering to the pleasure, emptying himself into was hardly aware of what was happening around her because of her climax barely noticed that John has just come .Stayed there for an indefinite period,they just breathed heavily, embraced each other covered with sweat .Helen looked at him and kissed again,John noticed that her eyes had tears..._

_"what is it dear? I hurt you?" he asked worried _

_Helen wag her head "no .. God ... not only that this is so...I do not know ... unexpected ... I just did not expect to feel what I feel now.." John was still inside her_

_and was only looking at her admiring the beauty of it._

_" And how you feel? " he asked his face to mere centimeters from her face, he could feel her breath on his face _

_"I expected to feel me ... confused, vulnerable, but the truth is I ... I loved our lovemaking ....I expected finish and realize that was a mistake" she confessed to him _

__

"still think it is a mistake?"he asked afraid 

_"no ... I think it was the best thing I did recently "both fell in laughter ,Helen put her hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter ,he kissed it and looked at her tenderly_

_"I did miss you ... even being aware of everything ... was a struggle to get to understand what you did John ...I said to myself that you were not jack the Ripper"_

_"I was not myself " helen kissed him _

_"I know that..." she started to feel sticky, because the liquid it was wrapped after making love "John for more than I like this position .. I start to feel uncomfortable_

let me go clear to me that we already speak ok? " he nodded and rolled across the bed, helen just felt empty ,giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she got up 

_  
she took the sheet and wrapped around her,John smiled up at her._

_"what?" helen asked_

_"we just make love and you rolling in a sheet? " Helen gave him a look of `seriously?` she turned to him drop the sheet and was in all her glory .John was astonished to look at it and moans _

_"you see something you like? " her tease him a little_

_"I am just a man ... in love with you " until now only had confessed that they felt a lack of other ... love was another level ...but the truth is... she in love with him ... she cannot deny that,sighed she came up to him, looked into the eyes _

_"thanks ... I love you too " and went to the bathroom ,when she returned, she found that John was asleep,she smiled, went to bed, nuzzle him and fell asleep calm and relaxed__...._

_end of flashback  
_

she smiled and sighed was not a dream after all, was real ,she came up to him and snuggle him in the chest,she draws a deep breath and the smell of him , she discovered that loved that smell, she started to leave kisses across the chest and neck, he begins to wake and smile at her, a smile that she rewards with care .

"Good morning sleepyhead! " He yawn

"good day my love " he comes close and tries to give her a kiss, she gives him a quick kiss

" yesterday you were not shy helen " she sits in bed and look at the clock

"is not shyness I assure you ... but I know what your kisses are a woman John " He grabs her by the waist and pulls her to him, then kisses to her neck

"John ... John we have to go ... are ... ohhh" he gets to her mouth and gave her a kiss with everything ,she was completely limp in his knew how to make it sell,

"John please ... I promise we will do it but not now ... ashley !" when he heard the name of his daughter, he apologized completely with the look

"`you `re right! ashley first, then have time ..." Helen smiles, the only concern at this point should be that Ashley was missing

Something she knew that John would try everything to bring their daughter home .

*******************************************************************************************************************

AN/: excuse any grammatical errors, English is not my mother language is portuguese... you gonna love to learn Portuguese is a beautiful language ... please review...


	3. Search

A/N: I know I should post only tomorrow but I do not resist.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

John and Helen later dropped the stairs happy. They exchanged a few glances kinder, Helen laughing at something that John said

When they went to the room, Clara and Will were there. They sat down and nobody spoke for a moment ... until Will started the conversation

"then sleep well? " he asked with a tone of jealousy ,Helen just smiled in the direction of John and answered triumphant .

"yeah ... I slept a few hours " John and will both open the mouth in amazement by what she said so calmly;

" few hours? " he said almost struggling to say the words, Helen drank a little of her tea and replied

"yeah ... someone kept me awake !" she said smiling ending the tea

"ah ... was it? magnus can talk to you a moment please? " Helen looks at him carefully,he realizes that she did not understand "oh! I wanted to say in private "

She raises up and he asked leave and follows Helen .they reached the office of Helen .

"speech! " she went to him, Will fix the shirt and cleared his throat

"uh .. when you said that someone was you, that someone was John? "this question came from him fired, but he love his life, he thought

"yes!" a simple answer to a difficult question ,she did not want to hide more, she did not want to presume that the presence of John did not make any sense to her .

"yes? slept with jack the ripper?" he asked incredibly,helen has a look of fatigue

"Will we please talk about this later. I'm really more concerned with my daughter" but he was not content with the response of helen

"magnus no leakage of the subject" she opened her mouth to speak anything but he stopped it "do not you dare to tell me that I have nothing with it " God help him,

she was so mad.

"what do you know? Will please this is embarrassing !" she asked politely

"you did not you? " he asked suspicious , Helen put her hands on the table and sighed

" yes Will I did .. and it was fantastic" she confessed, her eyes glowed when she said the last part . He did not believe in his ears.

"was great? you can not be serious about this?a short time ago you were afraid of John druitt now berth in love with him? " Helen sighed again

"I was always in love with him, since, I met him in Oxford will, is so difficult for you understand that ?" she said to him being honest

"no, I just can not understand how you, a woman rational, intelligent, was able to get to sleep with a man who killed eight women " She lowers the head

and closes her eyes, breathe and raises her head again .

"Will, I know that John is gone. I know that my John is gone also ,but I see an opportunity to meet this new John, I deserve to be happy Will,when I discovered

that it was he who killed all those girls in london, I .. denied it to myself . I tried to deny until the day I saw with my own eyes . I was happy that night

I discovered I was pregnant, I wanted to tell him, I went to him ,when everything collapsed before my eyes, all the happiness, the certainty, security all.

I tried to rationalize but I could not, I shot him and hope he had died even.I did not want to suffer more, the death of my mother, a college that did not accept

my application, and my boyfriend who was a cold-blooded killer." at that time that she had tears flowing freely by her face " to the situation even worse had the baby

, I was not sure he had died,I did not want to expose my daughter to any harm, so I removed the embryo, and froze was most one hundred years of loneliness,

pain and uncertainty of an uncertain future . Now my daughter was taken away from me ,Will I apologize if I want to be happy even if for a short time,

I just want to be happy is asking too much?"

Now she said what was in her heart, all truth was chasing her for wherever it was, she denied the truth for a long time, Will felt guilty for having pushed for

it and looked apologetic

"sorry! I never thought ... already said it once but I thought it was just out of the mouth " She cleans the tears from her face and smiles sad

"I ... just wanted a little comfort, to feel loved and safe only,the truth is .. I always take care of **others**, I always comfort the **other**,

I always put the **other** in front of me, but who cares for **me** when **I** need? who comforts **me** when **I** need to be supported? you think

I am invincible, I am always right but the truth is ... my world is falling Will, the only thing that had me all morning, that was my reason for living was taken and

I do not know if I will return to take it back. you care to ask me how I was feeling?" Will denied, and put his hands in his pockets " Well no ..

. But he cared, it was imported with me " helen cleared a few more tears and went to the will

"does not judge what you do not know "

"sorry I had not the slightest idea that you felt so ...You look well, you're always right "

" I am immortal, but still human"

"sorry. if there is anything I can do .."He waved with his hand in the air

"Will! I do not want you interprets this as a reprimand .. I just .. grizzle "

"forgive me I do not return to do so " Helen smiled and left the room, leaving Will with his thoughts

******************************

however, John was sitting alone in the room to drink his favorite whiskey,Helen entered but not noticed he was there, she sits down and puts her

hands between her face and sighs. John seeing that something was happening, just landed the glass and went to her

" Honey what is happening? " he puts his hand on top of her and she is afraid

" sorry" she feels embarrassed by her reaction " I did not know you were here " he smile

" I noticed it " he expressed a face of sorrow

"oh ... be not so? was unintentionally " he smiled even more, helen now expressed a face of confusion

" John!" she beats him in the arm " always play " He raises up, give back to the table, Helen follows him closely with her eyes .He comes behind her and starts

to massage her soft fingers the cause chills in her spine and she moans

"John ... you better stop " she whispers, she is not sure he heard

"oh! not like my massage lady? " he asked trying to sound disappointed

"no .. no ... I like it ... very " she responds with her eyes closed, he is leaning,she can feel his breath against her mouth and wet her lips automatically.

he will be getting her mouth and slowly,he shave his lips on her, at the beginning is just touching, gentle and tries to deepen the kiss, but he backs,

she was about to open her eyes to discover he massage her shoulders again, she can not and moans of pleasure.

" hummm" God that sound coming from helen do it to him going crazy, she see that he was doing it beg for more,She raises up and puts both hands on the

chest of John pushing him against the wall, he makes a face of surprise and her laughing, she touches her lips in his mouth, She also does not deepens,

only plays with his lips especially with under bites and giving hickeys ,he tired of playing catch her and touches her on the wall by placing a hand

under her thigh and another on the side of her head .

"Helen... I am warning you when you start is hard to stop "he said with a hoarse voice and wheezing , she smile

" yeah you are right! you better stop here ... " She says also to speed up breathing and the skin pink ... He was pressing himself against her, and

she can feel the hardness of it, and gave him a quick kiss before she differs.

" you gonna kill me one day you know? " she gives him a seductive smile

"at least you die happy!" at that time the phone rings, she gets it from the pocket and opens

" hello" on the other side was the henry

_"hello boss, do not interrupt any interrupt? _

"no ... no .. anything new?"

_"well I did find the phone to Ash .. is somewhere in Ester Island! "_

"Ester Island? what does she do there? I thought it would be directly Cabal. " she says surprise

"_Perhaps investigate something first, maybe take the source of blood to another person, we can not assume that the Cabal was that did this to her " _

"it is true! me and John down now wait for us ok?"Henry is amazed John Druitt and Helen since when?

_"you get the druitt?" _Helen could tell by the tone of Henry that he was astonished

"yes he is here with me! do not even have more questions "

"_ok .. hei boss... we find ashley and bring her back!" _helen smiling because of the determination in the voice of Henry, he loved this girl

"hope so hope so henry "with that she hung up and was trying to rescue from the hands of the Cabal ashley.

********************************************************************************************************

A/N: action in the next chapter please review


	4. Sacrifice

Helen and John will have with them to the laboratory, however henry speculates why Helen and John are always together lately.

"hey Will you know why the boss is always with the Druitt?" henry says suspicious that the young know something

"I? uh no, why?" he said scratching his head and trying to avoid the subject

"oh please you know everything that happens here, despite your efforts in your nature, I bet you ever asked dr. Magnus"

he looks at the back of the room, there was Clara and Tesla, he approaches henry and whispers in his ear.

"she said she slept with him, can you believe it?" Henry was more innocent than he thought and made a face of confusion

"and what is the problem? 'll see he was just comforting her!" Will smiled and closed his eyes, he once again looked around and said

"ok I'll be more explicit ... uh they had sex all night ... and she said it was ... wonderful"

"what? the dr magnus had sex with Druitt? not possible!" he said aloud  
Dr. zimmerman covered his mouth with his hand and tried to silence him

"shhhh ... you crazy, if the Tesla discovers there know what he will do" Henry sat up and repeated once more for himself

"sex with him? oh man" helen now enters the room with John and look at henry and will

"jonh and I will go there, where is ashley, ok?"

"the two of you alone?" Henry could not help

"Yes both of us. why?" Helen was already getting impatient her daughter is missing and they are debating whether she goes with him or not

"because .. uh he is not reliable and you know it" Helen smiled because of the concern but said

"thank you henry but I can trust him seriously!" she looks jonh" he can take me there, we'll bring ashley home"

Helen prepares her gun and jonh puts his arms on her shoulders

**Somewhere in Scotland**

John and Helen reappeared in a dark, cold, and ugly place.

They can hear voices, Helen puts it behind a rock and listens to the voice of ashley;

"_What we do with the sanctuary?"she asks_

"_For now our job is to free the Lazarus and make each abnormal on earth to turn against humans_" _Diana says proudly"_ _well done your job Ashley"  
_

"I do not like to betray my mom, I feel bad after all she did for me .. I do not know maybe I should go back and apologize."

Helen felt a smile appear on her lips after her daughter was still there somewhere. Diana was about to say anything but was interrupted by helen

"if you went back I'd get you with open arms ashley" Helen says softly, ashley gasped when she saw her mother to leave behind the rock.

"Mom? what are you doing here?" ashley was worried because there were some people from the Cabal, and they could hurt her mother

"I came ... we both came, "she points to the jonh which remained at distance" looking for you ashley ... come with us"

Diana looked up and said coldly" if you go now I am forced to hurt your mother, but if you stay I will spare her"

"promise that you do not do anything if I stay?" helen is closer and says

"I'm not afraid ashley, come with me and I promise nothing will happen, but please do not leave me." Helen begged, she did not want to seem weak but he had to convince her daughter to return; jonh thought it was a good time to talk

"ashley your mother and I will come looking for you and we will not without you honey" she would start to chatter with him but he saw truth in his eyes when he said that.

helen looked jonh with tenderness and love for him have said that to her. his daughter, their daughter after so many years of bitterness, lies, disappointment, darkness finally some hope grew in her heart, no matter that he had killed these prostitutes or had broken her heart, because this has been jonh, now a new jonh rose from the ashes to live again all over again.

Nothing a judge upheld it cannot be judged by past actions but for the present and future that will allow more and many opportunities for them to change what is wrong and improving what remains of these hearts. To Ashley was telling the man with whom she had hatred, bitterness, hurt now resurfaced in her heart a new image of someone who cares for her father whom she both hoped and wished that she was with appeared.

she came to Helen and passed her hand on her mother's cheek, Helen closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, tears fall for her face, Diana moved back helen, nobody noticed, jonh was enjoying the moment between mother and daughter.

"Stay! Not go away…ashley I think you do not know what they mean to me, if I lose you now everything will fall apart, everything becomes redundant, I know sometimes I scream with you, even scold you .. but I love you ashley ! please?" jonh could see fear in the eyes of helen.

ashley was crying too and smiled at her mother hugging her" I know that sometimes I take up the serious, take you to the limit but I also can not live without you mommy, I ..." Diana pulled out her gun and was ready to target helen back but ashley walked around and took the bullet instead of her mother.

**Boommmmmm**

ashley froze and Helen did not understand at first, jonh disappeared only to reappear behind Diana and kill her with a blow to her head. When ashley started to become a dead weight helen noticed the blood that slag her hands.

"ashley ... ashley ...no…please..no,no..no" helen repeated over and over as she lay ashley on the floor slowly .

ashley started breathing with difficulty and bleed from the mouth, she wanted to talk but left a wet sound as if she were drowning.

Helen looked at her daughter lying on the floor to ooze blood and looked jonh ,tears fall ever faster.

"ashley honey .. you'll be fine you'll see .. I'll take you back home .. ok? you handle for me?" she said between sobs

jonh sat near ashley and Helen, who had her head in her arms

"helen calm it will be fine ... I'll take you back home"

"no ... no .. I'm fine mom" hoarse voice ashley did a shiver down the spine of helen

"What? I'm not leaving you here ashley ..." she cleans the tears from her face, Ashley grimaces of pain and close your eyes

"No ashley ... no.. open your eyes to me baby ... please do not die" jonh grabs Helen's hand and look in the bottom of her eyes

"Helen have to go, they are coming please .. now" she shakes her head and shakes ashley against her chest kissing her head.

"No I will not let my daughter jonh ... I will not" ashley opens her eyes again and smiled at her mother

"I'd say ... I love you too mom ... I'm fine …thank you… for everything" she says between breaths drawn

"do not say it, you'll be alright my love, please fight a little more for me, please?" Helen was crying hard because she did not want to lose her daughter was unimaginable, unbearable.

"I'm ..tired .." and gave her last breath, jonh was crying too he could not imagine losing her daughter but had to be done

"ashley? .. ashley? no baby do not do this to me .. no.. breathe "helen looks jonh and lowers her head snapping ashley tight against her, she closed her eyes and kissed the blonde hair of her daughter, weeping in silence

"helen? "jonh said, his voice trembling, she looked at him and saw despair, frustration, pain.

"I know." she lands Ashley's head on the hard floor and looks at her with pain in her eyes she gets up and hugs jonh accepting her in his arms. She buries her head on his chest and crying with all her strength.

he tries to bear the loss by two, but also cry with her. There is no death, then, neither the living nor the dead, because for some there, and others no longer exist. But the vulgar, or fear as the worst of evils, or you want as an end to the evils of life.

Images of happy days and careless in her child, now an icy body, bloodied, lifeless, was moving, mischievous, estuante of life, a life she had given her with such love and devotion and now it had been stolen in a way incomprehensible, brutal, criminal.

Helen feels that failed in many ways she does not know, but her dedication towards ashely can not be seen by anyone but her to know that part of the blame is hers.

A/n: I know sad .. more just ask r / r


	5. Mourning

thanks Charlie my only admirer ... go there who read history will not hurt to leave a comment ...

Chapter 5

after what happened on the island they then return to the sanctuary, Will, Henry waited anxiously for them because they want news about Ashley.

after minutes of waiting, appeared in the center of the room a light blue-green, they were back

Henry jumped the couch expectant, will follow the same path

"So .. where is ashley?" He looked around but she was not there

Helen turned to them, Will expected the worst because it was written literally in her face, which had been something worse, Henry still pending an excuse waiting for her reply.

Helen sat down she put her face in her hands, when Henry noticed the blood on her hand, he began to say no with his head.

He goes slowly towards her, he goes down, putting his hands on her knees  
"Please tell me that this is not true? Where is my little sister?" he asks with emotion in his voice broken;

Henry has always considered Ashley as a sister, it protected when it had to be protected, he called it right when she did something wrong, and Helen has always been a mother to him, he could not just accept that she's gone .

jonh put a hand on the shoulders of Helen, she was sobbing at that time, she boldly looked into the eyes of Henry and said

"She is gone, my little girl is gone ... I .. she died because of me Henry."

jonh intervened, he bent down and lifted her chin "is not she died because she had to die helen ... no one lives forever .. not even you"

she suddenly got up and started walking around it  
"What? you were there, you saw the blood, saw the life fading away jonh not seen it? please do not be convinced that she died because it was her time, she was only 23 years."

she went away leaving everyone stunned as Helen Magnus was broken into pieces, the woman invincible, immortal was destroyed and no one could do anything to stop it

Will break the silence "it is only reacting to the death, the loss of something that was wanted, something she refused to lose, people may have different reactions, some do not support, others internalize death as something unpredictable and permanent" Will explain

"The loss of a child is always a tragedy, it should not suffer anymore, she has been through so much, this should not have happened," says jonh helen shattered as he felt it lost something he discovered it was painful, intolerable lose

Those days when the evil had taken over his heart, he dreamed of a family, he wondered how it would be, since he discovered he had a baby girl, now with a pure heart and ready to restore the wounds caused by it happens something that turns over its entire structure.

Henry was sitting crying silently cursing himself because he felt he had not protected ashley as it should, as he had promised to helen when they had proposed going to the center of the Cabal.

"Henry? I also liked the ashley much the same, she was like a very close friend ..." Henry gets up and says rebel

"Stop .. stop ... you do not know anything .. ashley was a princess, she was the light of this place, we're used to working with her laugh in the background, Dr Magnus always smile when we heard her laugh .. . Was contagious ... " he said with tears in his eyes

Will tried to argue but thought it best to wait until the dust settles it, turned and walked away

jonh passing by in the corridors of the mansion and stopped Ashley's room the door was open, he thought he heard sobbing;

was Helen, she was sitting on the bed of Ashley, clutching her pillow, crying silently.

"Helen?" he said softly, she looked at him, tears rolled down her face, he grabbed her and squeezing against his chest

"I miss her so much …my little girl jonh …they took my girl away … I" she said between sobs

"'ll be alright my love, we'll be alright "he said in a whisper as he caressed her hair

"You'll leave me too?" she feared his answer

"If you want I'm going right now, but if you do not want me to go I'll stay here as you need me" she gave him a sad smile and placed a kiss on his lips

"I want you here with me jonh no matter what you did in the past or how to hurt me, I want you here with me for two reasons" she brought her hand to his face

"First because I want someone to care for and secondly I need your help to stop the Cabal, the war started and I will not stand by helplessly, "he nodded and hugged her once more.

Somewhere in the laboratory "Bring them over here" two big men landed on the bodies of Diana and ashley on the table, scientist took a syringe that had a table next to the tables and inserted it into the jar containing the source.

He then injected the first Diana Whitcomb, waited a few seconds and suddenly her body began to heal itself, she began to breathe on her own.

"Is working" he said, "continues the injection of blood in another patient," he injected in the vein of Ashley

The wound made on her back began to heal, she also began to breathe on her own ...

"Let's keep them under observation" the man in white said

**Ashley POV **

Darkness is what she sees, she can feel a thing attached to her arm, she moves, gets no response, it is now time to try to open her eyes, bright lights and voices.

Someone approaches her, she tries to speak, cannot, her mouth is dry, wet her lips and says

"Where am I?" is not her mother, the man seems to be fifty years or more, it seems to be a doctor, she did not know, will look back, the place is not strange, she has been here before.

"In a safe place, Ashley! Now sleep and rest tomorrow will be a long day, "she panicked, she remembers going to the sanctuary to seek the source, she remembers to have teleported….

`_teleported? _I _did not know I could do that?_ 'She thought, she had to go home to her mother should be to call the army now…

He injected something in her arm "no" she says hoarsely

She begins to rotate the head in all directions in search of her mother "Mom, Mom, please ..." the eyelids were getting heavier and heavier.

"Let's get the procedures," said Dr.

**A/N:** comments come on R & R


	6. Wake up

**2 months after**

Ashley wakes up she tries to understand where she is, she notes that it is a wire attached to her body, and an IV in her arm. A doctor who does not know approaches her, takes up the light pen and begins to examine her eyes;

"Ashley how you feel?" He asks, she gets confused because she can not remember how she came to get here, where is "here" and do not know the name of it, of course it is assumed that ashley because the doctor called so.

"Where am I?" She asks her voice hoarse and powerless, she licks her lips with the intention of watering to be easier to say the words

"You are at home you had an accident but I assume you feel better?" He lies

"At home? I do not know ... "she rubs her forehead was to form a terrible migraine" uh .. I do not have a clue who I am or what I do here! "She feels frustrated by not knowing who she is .

"Ashley calm, we'll take care of you, I promise!" He tries to assure her with quiet words and gentle

"I have family here? "She asks half stunned because she did not remember anything even

Yes you do .. I can call your mom if you prefer? "her expression changed when he heard the word" mother "and felt disoriented and she suddenly had a flashback, she appeared to have seen a woman with dark hair and blue eyes, she was smiling at her, the doctor realized the situation and immediately offered to help her.

"Ashley? Ashley? ... Is everything okay? "She trembled a little but soon regrouped

"I'm fine ... you can call my mother please? "She asked almost begged, she needed to know if the woman who at times passed the memory of it was the same as she would meet.

Back at the sanctuary the atmosphere was loaded, dark, no one spoke, no one could hear the laughter of them, until the abnormal felt a little out of them.  
In the main room helen wrote furiously on her pc.

"Helen?" Jonh said, lately he has been a port of support for it, he has been an exemplary man always ready to help and try to address things which he himself admits have done, although she knows that it is difficult to rebuild the love they had the passion involved but it is trying to go there.

"Jonh? Come in please i need to talk to you "he satisfied her request and entered.  
He sat in the chair in front of her and waited patiently as she begins to speak;

"I want revenge jonh! Ashley's death should not go unchallenged!, She died because of me, I want to do things as they should be done, "she said coldly, helen in recent months it had become a bitter person, cold, dark ....

"Do not do it, is self-destruction, helen I know you're suffering but you can not carry out a vendetta you know it will end badly is not good for us right now to start a war now, the only promises revenge destruction chaos and obscure what is good in our hearts "helen rises furious

"What? John you know how many times I wake up at night and think to myself that nothing is worth now, I'm alone jonh not understand? "He was hurt by her expression

"What I have been then? A puppet, a puppy that you play when you feel alone, abandoned, please Helen I have been tirelessly on your side since this all happened, I'm sorry if I'm not good enough, "he terminates apologetics

"Jonh is not what you think, I just need one," she raises a finger "an opportunity to do things the right way, I can not pretend that this did not happen." She goes to his side and put a hand on his arm in order to demonstrate her affection for him

"if you're with me very well, if you're not, go away you are free to leave, I'm sorry but I was always alone, once again will not make a difference," she turns around to go away but feel dizzy and unbalanced to

"Helen?" He is worried about "what's wrong?" She clung to his arm and tries to make the room stop spinning.

"I .. I was just very dizzy I am fine "she assures him that

"Helen for God's sake! you have you been lately indisposed, not eat anything and now this, let's walk down there I do some tests and then we can go to rest a little. "she says no, he worries too much;  
"Jonh I'm fine, it was just dizzy, I'm not dying and I do not need to go down there to do any tests for whatever ok?" he makes it an expression of _"Yes I know that, Now let's go_ "

"For once in your life do what I say" It helps helen, placing his hand on her waist, she smiled, turned to him and tried to bribe him, she came face to face with him, touching his lips she kissed him with all the passion that she had, he let himself go for that wave of romance.

She runs his chest with her hands, he moans and touches the door, kissing her soundly, this time she moans high , John begins to feel the effects, begins to heat up the environment, but suddenly he realizes that she only does it to distract him .

"Wait! I know what you are trying to do? "He says hopefully

"I hope so" and it begins again to kiss his mouth, sucking his lip, `_she knows what to do to put a man excited`_, he thinks

They only had sex once and it was 2 months ago, he was deprived of some fun stuff, well they tried but there were always interruptions. He moves away again, she lets out a groan.

"You're trying to distract me not to take you down, right? "She looks at him with a look of guilty." Ah !guilty, lady "

she loosed the buttons of his shirt and begins to caress his chest now naked with her hands, kissing his chest and making sounds to let a man hard.

"Well, at the beginning that was my idea, but now I ..." they were interrupted by a noise coming from one of the runners

A/N : yeah not everything can be bad! R & R


	7. Pregnant

Chapter 7

Helen and John run to the next to Will and Bigfoot were together to the window, she hoped that the temple was under attack, but was not, the windows were broken, glass scattered on the ground, some flowers were on the ground result of a broken jar .

"What happened?" Helen asks Will, he sighs and looks out the window saying

"Is the henry, became that thing again," he says worried but at the same time relieved that he has left home because it could hurt someone

"Oh my God! I thought he was better, "she turns to John" I did some tests on him after he returned with Ashley, he was in recession but ... "she says frustrated no longer enough what happened to her daughter, the more now she lost a person that meant almost as much as her own daughter

"I'll see if I find something" and with that he disappeared involved in light

Will and Bigfoot were both stalled in the window, Helen was determined to get back to rescue Henry, she had already lost one son and do not want to lose another

"Will do our best to help, I'll see if I can work on a solution to help Henry, he deserves better" will wave the head and leaves. Bigfoot comes close to Helen

"I do not know how to help Henry Dr magnus? "She sighs and puts a hand on his shoulder to give him some comfort;

"I do not know, but I will not give it up, I lost my little girl, I will not waste my boy!" She said with a spark of determination in her face.

Somewhere in the laboratories of the Cabal

"I said I want to see my mother! Please? "Requires ashley because she is already there will be 2 hours and they do not say anything to her

"I have informed your mother that you wake up Ashley, just a few more minutes." Dr. asked politely  
"Ok! But I in a few minutes I want to see it, "Dr. nodded ....

Dr. turns to the door and leave behind those big mirrors were Dana Withcomb  
She had a look of malice, Helen had finished her life a few years ago was now her turn to return the favor, and with that she straightened her coat and ran her hand through her hair and walked into the room where Ashley was

The girl gasped when she saw a woman enter the room it will be her mother? Does she like her? she does not know why the memory is locked, sometimes if she makes the effort almost can remember. She remembers the woman brunette, with dark hair and blue eyes though beautiful, but with something sad, sorrow, loneliness.

"Hello Ashley!" The alleged her mother says, she clears her throat and answered

"Hello Ah ... "so much that she had to ask, but when she saw there was nothing, it seems that she had nothing to say ...

"Shhh .." Dana took her hand and made her a darling, "I know that you're confused but we're here to help Ashley"

That's how she deals with a handshake and a mere words, it seemed that she was talking to a stranger, there was a look of love, affection, but the winner determination, she could not think, she could not tell what really was happening

"Ok! So ... Can I ask you something? "Ashley said, Dana was clearly embarrassed, but quickly regrouped

"Of course Ashley" she said very uncertain

"How was I before this have happened?" She wondered, Dana got stuck she knew what her favorite food, the first word, first boyfriend, none of which concerned Ashley was aware of Dana.

"Uh .. very shy, very quiet "Ashley was surprised she could speak for hours, she could talk all night if necessary.

"Oh .. seriously? I did not know, I like to talk, I think it's strange ... I seem to know everything about my personality, but at the same time not, it seems that things are there but I cannot get through, maybe it would make the effort .. " Dana interrupted her

"Ashley does not do it," she noted, yelling at her

"Why?" She said surprised  
' "Because you can trigger a series of reactions that can be dangerous to the psychological"

"Oh .. sorry I did not know .. I so sorry "she was left with tears in her eyes, tears lurked in sight, she apologized as when a child is reprimanded when caught doing something that parents do not like.

"Ok .. not need to be so, I'm going, sleep, rest .. ok? "she said, Ashley was disappointed, she expected her mother to hug her, comforts her up but she was just hurry it.  
"Why? I have so much to ask! Dana gets up but Ashley bends over and shakes her hand, not letting go "please, I did something that upset you, or not liked?" She said desperately wanting some comfort

"No, it's not that I just have work to do" ok! Her daughter wakes from a coma with no memory and her mother says she has work to do? Ashley was finding it increasingly strange ...  
"Ok" she said sadly, her voice like a whisper, timid "I understand, but come back tomorrow right?" She says excitedly, with eyes full of hope

"Of course dear," she gives a kiss on her head good night and goes away, Ashley resets on the bed, tucking her head on the pillow and goes to sleep whispering "Good night, Mom! "

Dana leaves the room and comes close to the Dr. saying "Dr, how long before we know the access codes to the sanctuary?" He takes off his glasses

"We have to take into account the process of memory, she is still recovering from a series of drugs that were sent to her body. This joining a series of injections of inhibitors of memory can result in convulsions, headaches, coma and death. "She does not seem the least bit affected

"And that we know when? I do not care if she dies I want to know or not she can give me the code? "Dr. No liked her attitude but reconsidered because it was his job that was at risk  
"We can begin tomorrow!" She smiled and left the man alone, he thought of a way to not kill the innocent girl who was in the next room only to defend its interests.

Helen and Will were waiting in her office some news of John. Bigfoot entered with a tray of food and also tea and coffee, because coffee is something that Helen does not drink. He put the tray on the table and left.

Will smiled to himself and rubbed his hands together.  
"Huuummm! Smells good! "He said, nor flinch Helen, she was more focused on the smell of coffee and food to gas to the nostrils, God! her stomach took a turn of 356 degrees, she tries to keep the bile in her place, swallowing nausea involving her stomach.

Will takes a toast with jam and offers Helen, she raises her hand in an attempt to refuse and go to the window to take some air  
"Magnus you okay? Lately you have been a little ... "he tried to find the right word but could not, making an effort to answer it took a few gusts of fresh air and said  
"Yes I will I'm fine, just my stomach that does not go well in recent days, I'm fine" she assured

"Uh .. you do not look good, you're pale and have bags under your eyes, you sleep well? "she tried to avoid this issue with John and now had to try with Will.  
"I sleep well, I've been a little sick in the morning, sleepy in the afternoon but apart from that I'm right Will" she lied on the bed, she could not sleep because every day she dreamed of Ashley, she dreamed that oozed blood and then called by helen just that when she tried to get near her, she disappeared.

"Walk with me I'll do some tests then we can talk!" She sighed, closed her eyes and sat

"Will I'm perfectly well, I do not need to do tests please! I do not want to have this discussion! "She shot

"I'm the doctor. Come with me or I'll have to call the big one to take you? "He bent his head and frowned. Helen decided to do his will, stretched her hand, he accepted and headed to the lab.

********************************************+

Helen was sitting on the edge of a bed, Will opened a kit to collect blood, pulled the syringe, she stretched her arm, he introduced the needle and then the tube, she left a small groan of pain, he waited for the blood fill the bottle after a sample introduced into the machine. While waiting he tried to probe the relationship with Helen jonh

"As has been living with Jack the Ripper?" She made him an angry face

"Will, we have discussed this, he has changed, why is it so difficult for you accept that?" She said

"Is not difficult, but it's embarrassing, he killed eight women, nearly killed your daughter, almost hurt you. I think I would be concerned to live with him while he was in such conditions. "

"The only difference is that him recognizes that he needs help, he made mistakes? Yes he missed me a lot, he destroyed my heart but I can not leave him like that! "She said with some pain in her eyes

"So you're with him for pity?"

"No! I'm with him because he helps me get through this Will, it was you who were there when my daughter died, you're not there at night when I wake up screaming for her, "her voice was sadness, loneliness, anxiety

"Is him that comforts me hugging me because I cannot stop crying. He's always been there."Will argued but the noise of the machine had already warned that the results

"I think your results are ready Dr. Zimmerman" he smiled and took the pages, he read and saw something that was unusual in the analysis, for he often found that the physiology of helen is not common.

"Then? I'm not dying am I? "She joked to ease the tension

"Uhh .. no ahh "he did not know where to start

"Something serious?" She said, already worried because he did not say anything "Will stop the stutter and says it is!" He took a deep breath

"Your _**Human chorionic gonadotropin**_ is at its peak ... that means .." she closes her eyes and breathe deeply, she knows what it means to be more than a century, she is a doctor.

"That I'm pregnant," he nods and gives her an apologetic look

A / N: hey ... it is now let's see how the jonh will react to the news? Is Helen going to tell? Review please


	8. Surprise

A/N: hey I apologize for taking so long ... all the mistakes are mine …

Chapter 8

**Warnings:** sexual situations

**Surprise**

**After a few days **

Helen was in office when Will enters the room, she pretends that he is not there, continuing to write on the computer. He sits in silence and continues to look for her.

"What is Will?" She asks, knowing that this question would satisfy his curiosity

"Nothing .. "He leans forward," Magnus gonna tell him or not? "She sighs ... and look at the floor, after a few seconds she raises her head

"I do not know .. Uh ... Ah ... Will this is so surreal, I can not think only me ... if I continue with this child will be just another victim of my selfishness, I do not want it to anyone ... "It shows a face of disbelief

"Then what are you doing? Take? Destroy a life? Magnus thinks and what you are willing to do, life is not always so generous with us! "She hits with her hands on the table to call his attention

"Damn Will you think it is easy for me, you think I want it? I do not want, all I want is to find a way to end my longevity and try to be normal with any other person, without having to see die people I love. "her eyes were wet with tears streaming down her face" is everything I want, "she ends

"I can imagine ..." she interrupts

"No you cannot! see them all to live life, see them all die, and you stay here alone, lonely, I buried more people than you can imagine, I experienced many good times, yes, but it was nothing short of seconds in my long life. "He was condescending to her

"So you want to kill you? is it? "She shakes her head

"No, I want to grow as you go one day Will, I'm not thinking of killing me. The baby, I'll do what needs to be done. "With this she gets up and goes out the door leaving Will alone thinking about what to do to help her

* * *

**However in the Cabal Labs **

Henry woke up in a dark room, the only light I had was a spotlight pointed at his face, he was tied to a metal chair. His head was still a little confused

"Hello? Somebody? "He whispers, the door opens, it tries to see who enters the room but all he can see is a shadow, is a woman he can say.

"Hello !" She says, it gets even more confusing

"Where am I?" He asks, eager

"You're safe! "It comes out of the darkness and he can see who she is

Dana Withcomb? "He is astonished.

"I own hope you feel comfortable, I hope that the ties are not too tight!" She asks sarcastically

' "But how? they said the Druitt kill you "he asks her

"This is not important .." he was determined to find an answer

"I asked a question and I want an answer," she laughed

"It is peculiar Mr Foss, our doctors are trying to find the abnormality in your genetic material. "He looks suspicious" certainly know that our experiment failed, it worked perfectly with Ashley, unlike you, she responded very well to treatment "

"She died because of you bitch" he used not to use slang but it felt good

"Oh Henry .. this is not a gentleman ... "he tries to let go

"Loosen the ties and I will show what is chivalry" comes an ironic tone of his voice

"Until some time from now, I come back Henry" she goes out and he relaxes against the chair

**Inside the Labs of the Cabal **

Ashley was in a room where she had a bed, a bedside table, a table and a chair. On the table was a lamp, a pen and a book that she had requested, she said nothing but it was where she wrote down every memory she had. were not many but it was enough to arouse curiosity in it, the big question was who it was that dark-haired woman with blue eyes that she remembered

her memories were very vague, very fast. She had insisted that the person she thought was her mother, to be able to go outside to breathe some fresh air, but Dana Withcomb always gave an excuse not to let her go into the street.

she was tired of living in that room there were already few months and she still could not figure out what is really happening there.

She was sitting at table with pen in hand and thinking ... the alleged mother enters the room.

"Mom?" Ashley gets up and smiles

"Ashley! It's okay, "she asks

"Mom is ... can I ask you a question?" Ashley asks permission

"Absolutely," she sits in bed and stares at the floor;

"Why did not you come see me tonight? Why do not you hold me? I thought this is common between mother and daughter? " she says with a sad voice and disappointed.

Dana was choking, she did not console her, she just wanted revenge for what she had gone with Helen Magnus, when she did something to move up the career Magnus was always waiting for her pair it and make it fall in front to their superiors.

"Because I have a lot of work, do not have time ashley, soon will bring up lunch. "And with that she leaves

"Mom wait ..." ashley tries to reach it but it's too late, the door is closed and locked.

She sits in bed with tears in her eyes, curling up in bed she squeezes the pillow and cry against it, because her mother does not like her, she just wanted to feel a little affection on the part of someone. That's it.

* * *

Henry tries to rile up to become a werewolf as he had done the last time he was arrested in Cabal.

He stirs in his chair, raising his torso he becomes momentarily only gain strength, to get the shackles break, and he is free, gets up and goes to the door but before you leave sees the phone and his wallet.

Peeking carefully he tries to see if anyone is to guard the door but to his surprise there is not anything out slowly and has a runner ahead of him, he follows this corridor and into a room where a computer, it goes to them and begins to hit one. Looking chambers where it may be some guards that he sees the camera where it says "exit north" there are two guards, going to the following "out south" there is a guard the other was a few meters from the first.

Suddenly something caught his eye, a camera isolated on the top left corner, where she was a woman with long hair and appeared to be crying, he tried to see her face but could not.

He was tempted to leave it there, but it does not could escape alone would already be a miracle, he could imagine with two people, he turned his back, but…

"Ahhh ..." he cursed to himself, he goes up to the room where this woman was

* * *

**However in the sanctuary**

John lay on his back in bed, his chest was bare, covered with a blanket to his waist, he was waiting Helen but it took longer than he's waiting, therefore he was asleep.

She enters the room and sees the scene before her, closing the door as slowly as possible, she goes to shower, change washes her teeth and when it ends, back to the room, she had a nightgown satin blue, she lies in bed. She tries to pull the blanket to her but he was wrapped in the body of jonh.

She pulls harder and he rolls with the sheet when he came to land the head upon the shoulder of Helen, his hand will be around her waist and his leg entangled in it, when he felt the skin soft and smelling it, he inhale deeply the scent of her.

"Helen?" He asks, half asleep

"Shhh ... jonh sleep ..." she kisses the side of his face and caressed his hand

After a few hours, she rolled from side to side in bed, she could not sleep even though she tried, she could not had too many problems in her head ...

what the will had not said out of her head 'life is not always so generous with us', is an opportunity for her to not be alone again, see her child grow and age is a risk that they have to run, but as with Ashley will be worth every minute.

Helen? "He calls her and she looks at him, she was lying on her back

"Yes?" She answered quietly as possible

"What you got? can you tell me what I can help I'll help as I can I support you "she smiled sadly  
he sighs, and she closes her eyes, decided it's time to tell the truth

"Jonh if I ..." she stops, not knowing how to say

"Speech, I will not judge you only hear" he comforts her  
she sits and leans against the headboard, he does the same but never leaving her face

"I do not know how I could let this happen, I thought I was hurt, the blame is all mine I was an irresponsible, totally reckless ..." she coos, he smiles

"Helen stops ... you confuse me, just tell us what happened my love" these last words warmed her heart, that made her gain the courage to say what had to be said

"Jonh .. I'm pregnant ... "she looks at it, the reaction from him was a total shock ... he did not react, for what seemed like decades

"See? That's why I did not tell you anything, you think I did it on purpose but I did not, I expect nothing from you, I can create this child alone perfectly, I understand that ... "

suddenly she is pulled into a hug ... she was completely surprised, but relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder, he could not be happier, a child was what was missing in his life, his time with ashley was so brief.

"We're going to have a baby?" He whispered, while kissing her all over her face, stroking her hair

"I thought ..." he puts his finger to her lips, and looks into her eyes for the first time since he heard the news, she could see the tears streaming down his face, and she was thrilled too.

"Shhh. Do not say anything ... let me just ... "he goes down and kiss her belly, stroking it in the process. Helen smiled, this time she also had tears in her face. He gets up and kisses her mouth, exploring every inch, every space it .. he weaves his tongue with hers, she is happy to suck it and making it groan ... it intensifies the kiss touching it fully at the headboard again, she explores every bit of his chest with her hand, the other was his neck.

He sits in the center of the bed and she stands on top of his legs coming face to face with him. He goes to her neck planting kisses, bites, hickeys, she moans.  
He spends his hands on her back to the shoulders where it starts to take the handles of the nightdress; she stops him from doing so. He looks at her with surprise.

"I do!" She took the end of the fabric and remove over her head leaving only her panties, he gasp when he sees the perfect soft globes swaying when she throws the satin shirt on the floor. He just buries his face in her breasts, her breathing briefly while pushing it further on increasing her pleasure

He sucks her pink nipples and she arched her back, ... it forwards a hand between her legs, he can tell she is already wet, so wet ...

to tap the center she moans and throws her head back letting her long Her hair hung, he sticks a finger and she gasps as her eyes closed enjoying the situation, he begins to massage the inside while the thumb massages the clitoris, she cries and clings to it even more sucking his mouth in a passionate kiss

"Oh God jonh"

She also feels that he is ready, she can feel his erection ready while still in his boxers. He continues to massage the clitoris it, he feels the vaginal walls to pulsate from his finger.

She puts a hand on the strap of boxers and tightens his member with some force it loose moans of pleasure he looks at her and smiled, she also smiles and gives him one more kiss

"Jonh please ... please" she begs

He takes on his cock and massages her entry with the tip, she heaves again and closes her eyes longing to have him inside

"I love you Helen" and comes with a groan, she pulls it down for him to bury it completely.

She waits a few seconds to get used to it and begins to move, he was amazed at sight of his cock getting in out of it, her breasts swinging with each thrust, he begins to lick and suck her breasts again, she squeezes his cock inside, he closes his eyes in pleasure and she continues to move faster now ..

he knows, he's close and she is also, he puts a finger on the clitoris and massages she screams and comes.

"God ... ohhhh God Jonhnnnn" he continues until it calms, it changes the position and put in the top of her, stocking more and more power, faster and harder, sobbing because she was still sensitive to orgasm before he buries his head in her neck and after a few pushes it comes.

"Ohhhh .... Helennnn "and she comes again ... with less intensity. He continues to thrust until they stop, it falls upon her exhausted and sweaty, she kisses his temple

"I love you jonh" he rolls to the side, hugs her and they wander to sleep together again

* * *

**However in the Cabal Labs **

Henry arrives at the door, he tries to open but was closed

"Gosh" he says, frustrated, he looks around and sees a extinguisher, get it and try to break the door, fortunately there was not much security, and he does. opens the door, looks around and the woman was no longer there, he was confused when he was preparing to leave, a blonde goes behind the table

"Who are you?" She says, he froze time, he recognized that voice, he turned slowly

"Ashley?"

* * *

A/N: ahhh. I know you hate this but ... more chapters  
... Review


	9. Revelations on Christmas

A/N : hello to everyone I know that a long time since I've posted and I apologize for that ... here in Portugal this beautiful country, already has Christmas Eve, what can I say I got some presents and I enjoyed ... and also something I'm sick because I ate some sweets and did not fall very well ... ahead..

Chapter 9 – Revelations

Henry was still amazed aver Ashley there in front of him, living and breathing health. his mind was still, and nothing came out ...

Ashey to see him recognized his face and memories came to her mind instantly, her head seemed to explode when so many memories came.

Memories of her when she was little in the bed of her mother curled up in the arms of the woman that her mind always dreamed of, another memory she flows in the office of Helen, she was on the floor near the Christmas tree where they were several gifts, the woman behind it was to give a gift to her, she opens and is a doll, that girl's eyes glowed after she simply says .

"I remember ... I remember," she puts her hands on her head and falls. Henry immediately knelt down beside her, shaking her he says

"Ashley, oh my God ... c'mon wake up!" Henry pleads he sees no alternative and raises her from the ground and carries Ashley in his arms ...

**Sanctuary - Dinner room **

Helen was sitting by the window of her dinner room , John comes up slowly, he puts his arms around her waist and asks

"Something for your thoughts? she smiles at him

"Is nothing my dear .. only old memories ... I remember how at this time Ashley was anxious to open her gifts, she always was the star of this house without her Christmas ...." she mused with tears in her eyes

"Shhh! Is Christmas Eve and I was wondering what you would like to receive?" Helen turned to him and caresses his face..

"What I want, you cannot bring me ... sorry ... please forgive me I'm always bringing the same subject to our conversation," he looked at her tenderly;

"Nothing that you say will change what I feel for you Helen! Will only deepen my love for you to hear the admiration you have for our daughter" she smiles at him with extreme kindness in her eyes, the man she loved is back to warm her heart, in these days so dark, so cold ...

to try not to think of Ashley on this special day is hard but it will try with all her strength, to give the other an excellent Christmas

Will, big guy and they were preparing to sit the table to eat dinner, Helen felt the presence of Henry, she was accustomed to having him be around her, saying some strange things that only he knew the meaning until the big one was sentimental ...

"And" Will rose silk table, grabbed a cup and went to helen "Magnus I think everyone would like to hear the speech," she lowered her head and smiled at her jonh said

"Come on ... we all want to hear the speech, do your best," she stood up, clasped her hands and sighed

"Well ... I think there's not much to say, this year was one of the toughest of my life, I lost dear friends, a daughter ..." She takes a deep breath to try to control the tears

"But also found new friends, found out who really cares about me, who did not flee at the first opportunity, no matter who we are lacking in friends, lovers, loved ones who complete us that make us want to live each day, they only genuine, those we must protect, nurture, and ... the rest are just memories that we must not forget ... a toast to a new beginning,a new life, "

She raises her glass, all realized that Helen was referred to the new family member, not yet born but she has loved with all her heart.

"Well said my princess!" Toasted, knocking the glasses to each other, Will, Big guy , Helen and John sat

"Now we eat turkey because it looks delicious!" Helen said doing almost necessarily enthusiasm foisted her voice. "

"Yeah you know the big one here cooks very well," says Will giving a pat on his back, the only thing he received was a grunt

"I did not expect anything more of it" Helen says looking at the only friend who was with her when she most needed

**Cabal`s facilities **

Henry left the warehouse where the Cabal was hiding with Ashley unconscious in his arms.

"Ashley! Do not worry I'll get you out ... If it's the last thing I do"

she still passed out, not stirred ... Henry was worried about the state of her health ... he, on arriving at the door sees a car ...

"Ok I know how do we get out of here ..." he drove to the car after checking that there was no danger, Ashley lying on the back of the car, closes the door. Sitting in the driver's side

"Next stop sanctuary! We go home Ashley ... we go home"

**Back to Sanctuary **

They are all together after dinner, Helen sitting on the couch next to John, the other two sitting on the couch opposite ...

"You know my dear James said that life is too short and that must be seized" says John, Helen buries her head on his chest, John protects her with his arm around her back, leaving the other free to pick up the glass of wine

"It's my friends, sometimes we have to give in, choose one thing or another, we cannot have both ... the harder choices are those that we have to choose, not those in which we drop ..." Will was already little altered by the drink, jonh laughed at him

"Good words young William, the choices we make now will no doubt be reflected later in our lives ... we have to choose wisely" Helen huddles with it, enjoying the moment, until she pants, John soon worried, Helen smiled at him

"it`s everything fine Jonh ! Here give me your hand," she puts his hand on her belly, and waited until jonh felt something moving under his hand ...

"Oh my God ... is ..." he said in wonder, Helen nodded her head

"Yes it is our baby John .. Our baby ... " felt so good to say 'our baby', she thought to herself

"Is wonderful! Feel a life inside us, grow, something to protect, care ..." John only gave her a kiss soft and sweet, she reciprocated ... before the thing becomes more intense, Will cleared his throat ... Magnus and John felt embarrassment and separated by a time

"Ok I will get some more wine cellar, and I'll be back soon"

He gets up and leaves ... Will smiled embarrassed for her ... she took her glass and drank more wine

When was jonh cellar with a burgundy 45, he heard knocking at the door ... He was surprised, he opened the door would be faced with Henry that was missing 3 months, with the daughter he thought she was dead, unconscious ..

The wine immediately slipped from his hands, he just stood there not knowing what to do or say ... thousand and one things went his mind, as it was possible? He saw her die, he had her blood on his hands.

"A little help would be welcome," said Henry tired of supporting ashley in his arms, John immediately took Ashley and went to the infirmary, Henry was behind him ...

He throw her in bed, and started checking her vital signs…

"Do not worry she just fainted ... she is doing well, as if she had to sleep" he said, more for himself.

"How is it possible?" John said while he covered her with a blanket ...

"I do not know ... all I know is that I woke up and tried to escape ... when I saw the security cameras she was there ... just went to get her but all she said was,` I remember ' two times and then fainted"

I will call the Dr. Magnus." he was preparing to go but Druitt grabbed him by the arm to prevent him to go away

"Not yet, I want to save Helen to have a profound grief ..." Henry did not understand why all of that mystery

"Hey buddy she is her mother, has every right and some more to know that her daughter is here, save and healthy!" He says as an angry Druitt

"How can I find out if Ashley really is as we know, how do I know it's not a cheap copy of the Cabal to try to fool you or us?" Henry crumples his hair and sits on the edge of bed

"Is her… has to be her ..." jonh think hard on a way to get a clean history

John turned to Henry, noting that he looks at her

"I know you want it to be really, I do too but we must guard against what may come of all this ...." He continued, were it not for Ashley stir up a little on the bed and opened her eyes slowly, she sighed and groaned when the pain penetrated deep enough in her head .

.  
"Ohh ... my head," she said, totally frustrated by this headache "someone took the registration of that bus?" Jonh Henry smiled and sighed, then said

"This is our Ashley" jonh soon stood beside her, helping her to sit

"Ashley? "He asks in an attempt to see if it really was.

"Yeah ... I'm… jon …dad ... what ..." she suddenly remembers everything ,to be under the control of the Cabal, to steal the sanguine vampiris, died trying to protect her mother, after waking up and the woman who tried to kill it claiming to be her mom ... oh god her head was about to explode again with as much information ...

"You okay honey ?" He says, yet she had never called him father, but she did and he liked the feel ...

"... More or less what happened," she asks curious as to how she got into the sanctuary and the Cabal last memory of the place where she had been.

John told her everything, beginning to report recent events

Helen was getting impatient, noting that John was taking longer than expected

"I wonder what happened. John should have come back! "She says with a tone of concern in her voice

"Should not be anything ... probably should be to choose the best wine for us," says Will using the empty bottle to figure the words

"Do not worry, this is not good for the baby," says the big guy grunted at her, she smiled with affection because of the constant care he has for her

"It should be just that ... ohh" she feels pressure on her bladder, the last time she had to go to the bathroom more often, after 5 months of pregnancy was not easy to hold a full bladder "will have to go bathroom again… sorry !"she gets up and headed to the bathroom ...

After some time she comes out, and decides to seek jonh ... running everywhere conceivable she could not find him, to get to the front door, she sees the bottle match the floor and wine spread all over. She picks up the bottle and starting to see the mark it

"A burgundy 45! Bastard… that was my oldest wine ... "to put down the bottle , a piece slips from her hand and makes a cut on her finger

"Ouch ..." she complains "good! Was just what I needed," she gets up and decides to go to the infirmary

"All this happened while I was away?" Ashley unbelievable question

"Yeah ... and so much more Ashley!" Henry puts the final touch to jonh , for him tell her the rest of the story that he purposely omitted

"Is there more? oh my God, my mother? Is she okay? "She says quickly

"She's okay, though she thought that you died, left her devastated, but I helped in some way she going over it, and together we can bring life forward!"she always said a saying in Latin "Ashley smiled at him , but somewhat intrigued by the word together

"nos must amitto viva en " John nodded his head and hugged ashley, who gladly accepted the embrace of her father, the real father

"I missed you! we all miss you Ashley ... never come back to do it again .... You hear me? Never again ... "she sighed, and buried her head in her father's shoulder

"I was afraid ... very afraid dad" Ashley realized that to say that she was afraid it was a revelation not normal, but the truth is that she was home again and that to her was enough.

"Where's mom? I want to see her, hold her, I really miss her ... "John gave him the most cuddly smile she had ever seen him and said

"She is also going to be more than happy to see you ... but I have to warn you one thing ..." before the words could come out of his mouth, Helen enters the infirmary and sees jonh

"Here you are!" When he suddenly turns to her, she can see Ashley and Henry in front of her and gasps in surprise

"Oh my God ... Ashley?" She asks, she is stunned, her eyes rolled back and she faint.

"Helen" jonh says, while his daughter gets up

"Mom?" they knelt before her on the floor, Ashley looks at her father in surprise to see the prominence in the belly of her mother

"That's what I wanted to talk to you" she was just stunned by the news.

A/N: my friends a Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all, and if you give me more than 4 reviews I promise to post another chapter before the new year… be good xoxo


	10. Emotions

A/N: as I said I would write another chapter if I had reviews and how I do what I promise, here, and thanks to all the reviews

Chapter 10 – emotions

**Sanctuary**

Helen was lying in the beds of the infirmary , had now been 1 hour since the blackout.

John and Ashley were talking in a corner

"So ... together? It seems you had a great time. "She says

"Ashley I know you're surprised perhaps even angry that I and your mother get involved ... it's very normal to think that way! "John told her firmly, Ashley sighed and replied to it

"It's not that ... I just was surprised, perhaps jealous, a little lonely, it was always me and her, no one, I mean we have the big one and all, but now I come home and find a pregnant mother of one ... "she suddenly stopped ... but jonh realized what she meant and he finished it

"A murderer!" He said coldly, "you can say is entirely true Ashley" she felt guilty and tried to correct.

"I just want her to be happy, I do not want you to go away and leave her alone and pregnant again with her heart broken ... she never gave anybody completely, I also kept shooting them out of here, but my point is that thou do it happy, you to do what you should have done many years ago, "

he was glad she had accepted, within the possible relationship between the mother and father.

"I know I did and said much that I'm not proud but I am deeply sorry and even angry with myself because of what did your mother go, my conscious mind does not let go a day without remembering it," he told her

He had lived all these years looking for them, folding time and space to find them, trying to build the image of a family that was his, or that should have been, ever tried to imagine the child.

He did not know if it was a girl or a boy but imagine the face, hair color, it was brown like his, or blonde like Helen, his or her eyes, blue as they certainly both have blue eyes, science is not wrong, the children would be born with the blue eyes .

At the time he and Helen planned to have at least three children, a blessed marriage, a house and live happily ever after for all eternity he said, but what happened was a very different reality, more than a century of bitterness , pain, sadness, a broken heart and a soul denigrate

So was the life of Montague John Druitt, but now he decided that he came from poverty, cowardice and frustration, the man he has already passed from existence, he was now a new man ready to love, care and devote the rest of my life him the woman he loves.

"Ashley I promise I'll make your mother happy, but if you prefer I go away and never come back ... I do not want a woman who loves me and a daughter who hates me ... I prefer to lose both, not a choice but an obligation ... "ashley were touched by his words;

she knew he was partially changed or he tried to rebuild the heart of her mother caught all the pieces of her heart and pasting little by little each piece in place, her mother had right to be happy, to enjoy the love more than anyone, she knew it would be selfish,

The people she loved most in the world was the mother, and when someone tried to harm it would always be around to defend it, but this man is different, it would not get to kill him, she would resist the killer instincts and let go ... but the opportunity to promote change? Maybe, maybe not but who was she to judge or decide anything?

"Dad the only thing I ask is that you please do not hurt my mother, ever again, or I will be forced to do what I do not want to do!" She lied, little by little she knew that her father it would win her heart, later or earlier.

"I do it myself if I ever hurt your mom whether intentionally or not!" He found a fact

Will was already concerned with helen, had already spent an hour and she was not back, so he decided to assess the situation.

"Big one, I'll be back" the only thing he received, again, it was a grunt, he complained.  
By passing in the halls he hears a noise coming from the rooms, he first surprised but then decided to see if there was something or someone.

"Hey ... is anyone there?" He asked, his voice a little shaken, entering the room he saw a shadow and tried to approach from behind. He takes a pitcher who was on the table, and even to raise the pitcher, the figure turns to him

"Ahhh" cry both at the same time

"Will?"

"Henry?" They say while the name of each other  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Will ask smiling and hugging his friend.

"I? Or just passing through, What you think? this is my room! "

"Oh is it? I did not notice it, then come back when we try to find you there 3 months after you disappeared from the map, "he said gesturing with the hands" nothing at all, nay .. "he he could go on, if it were not so drunk that not remember more words

"Ok ok ... I've noticed is all happened so fast I barely had time to rescue Ashley"

"Ashley? She died, gone, passed away ... I do not know if you know but the dead can not return 'Henry surprised that he was so receptive

"Will you drank?" Will tried to balance and focus on the face of Henry

"I? No.. ok ok just a little ... no big deal then where were we .. oh ashley as I said .. "Henry sat on the edge of the bed and tried to talk to him

"Sure! ... Ashley's downstairs living and good health, but Magnus saw her and passed out, I'm a little worried, I did not know she was pregnant, and you said that she and" Ripper "had slept together, but eventually this is too much ... "he told will

"Is .. but it's true, she decided to spend the rest of life with him and all these things ... "he said, falling out of bed and sitting on the floor" oh man ... I think I drank too much ... oh "will say getting opening and closing his eyes

"Ohh come here! "Henry dragged him to the bathroom and turned on the cold water

"What are you ..." before he could finish his sentence, Henry put it in the shower "ahhh ... shit is cold ..." Henry laughed at the situation, Will responded as if to drown

"Is good? Ohhh no longer be so dramatic, you are a man or a mouse? ... "Will still jump into the cold shower.

"Ok enough is enough .. "Henry off the cold water and gives him a towel to clean it

"Satisfied now? I'm wet, cold .. "he sneezes" and probably with the flu, and will answer your question I am a man, a man, "he raises his hand to appear in the sentence.

Henry laughed at him, and embraced Will, who reciprocated with pleasure

"Henry my man, was already miss you, seriously .."

**Back to Infirmary **

John and Ashley waited patiently Helen woke up, they had already done an ultrasound to see if the baby was fine. They heard the baby's heartbeat and could also see the gender, ashley felt amazed to hear the heart of a being so small that barely distinguishable on the display of the machine, she had made a huge effort to see,

John cried, to see the precious being who was not born but that he loved with all his heart, she finally begins to show signs of consciousness. Ashley leaned in a corner where her mother could not see, she could have another relapse, and Ashley did not want anything to happen to her or the baby.

"My love?" Jonh question carefully, Helen tries to get up but he pushes it down "quiet helen, you fainted, it's okay now?" she opens and closes her eyes in confusion, she sighs

"Hmmm, I .. I'm fine, really .. just thought I see ... "she shakes her head" no forget, I'm fine John ,and you need not worry ok? "he looked at her uncomfortable, she surprised by the look of it, and shrinks the brow

"I saw her, didn`t I?," she asks, praying that he responds to yes

"Yes, yes indeed you saw Ashley!" She was listless for a few seconds; her eyes began to fill with tears, her heart beating stronger and stronger.

"Helen calm down, this is not good for the baby is quiet ..." she tried to get out of bed, put her legs out

How? ... It is crazy ... I saw her die John, I saw .. "she suddenly stopped when ashley comes out of the place and look in the eyes of her mother, Helen froze in time, several questions arose in her mind: how? When? How long would she live? And several others.

"Mom? ..." she said, tears falling on her face, she just wanted to hug her mother, kissing, consoling her for all these months of suffering, to see the face of the mother, she knew that her death affected Helen in a way severe, profound, striking

"Ashley? "Helen question in the attempt, still afraid to be a dream, like so many others when she tried to grab her daughter, she just disappeared, it was a ghost misleading, a lie made up her mind only to alleviate the pain she felt every minute of every day

"Yes ... I'm really here ... I'm here mom .. I can? "before she could say anything else, Helen threw herself into the arms of Ashley, weeping, kissing her daughter, sobbing, John watched it all unmoved, a unique moment, the reunion of mother and daughter as he dreamed ... able to give a gift of her, their daughter back.

"All is well! It's okay mom ... I don`t go away, no more. "that she was sure perhaps because her mother have to hold it so tight that she was afraid she cannot breathe, who cares? She is in the arms of her mom! Everything else is subjective.

"Are you even here?" Helen asked, afraid of the answer, but the words were comforting to her heart once destroyed, smashed, broken.

"I am, this is real ... oh mom I missing you so much" she nuzzled her forehead will of her mother.

"I also missing you my love, I really missing you " ashley she kisses her forehead and hugs again, never wanting to leave her, ashley also felt it.

"How are you? It's all right with you, you got a wound, let me take a look .. "Helen said, looking for evidence of wounds, bruises or abrasions.

"I'm fine mom, but you gotta worry about is this little boy, not me," Helen was surprised to hear the baby's sex.

"Boy?" she asks this time facing him, his smile said it all;

"When you fall on the floor, me and Ashley did an ultrasound to make sure that the baby was fine, then I saw it was a boy .." Helen never letting his daughter, but stretching out her hand for him to join them, he reluctantly felt that it should work now, but what he most wanted was to hug his wife and daughter, one thing he had dreamed of, since the darkest days of his life.

"Come on dad, I want to hug you too!" Helen looked at her so amazed.

"Dad?" She asks ashley did not notice the issue.

"Yeah! He is my father, after all he is my father "John grabbed the two, kissing the top of her head, and then in the face of Helen who was with her head resting on his chest.

"You lied to me!" Helen told him, to be apprehensive jonh pulled away a little of her.

"I what?" He did not understand

"You said you could not give me the gift I wanted, but gave me two gifts, she and him" the expression of his face relaxed, he smiled and received in exchange smiles~

"Are you happy helen?" She came to him, touched her lips to his, and kissed him ... the sweet taste of it, she never forgets the taste of it. she can live a thousand years, but never forget the taste of it

"Yehhhh ... get a room! Please!" Ashley said, to see her parents kissing each other was something new and beautiful to see, but she did not need to witness this event. They smiled at each other, but Helen remembered that had not responded

"Yes! I'm happy… now I am! "

A/N: oh how romantic.. Liked? Few more reviews and I post another, I feel like writing when you say that you like or want more ... see? Was very fast, without delay ... be nice and review and I put others before the year end (again ...)


End file.
